<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Is Something Burning? by Summerwolf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27004003">Is Something Burning?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summerwolf/pseuds/Summerwolf'>Summerwolf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020 [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>But he doesn't think that, Fainting, Gen, Happy Ending, Heat Stroke, Hurt Peter Parker, Mission Fic, Passing Out, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Peter not wanting to be a burden, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Worried Tony Stark, he isn't, heat exhaustion, tagging is hard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:02:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,355</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27004003</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summerwolf/pseuds/Summerwolf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Whumptober day 14 - Heat Exhaustion.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Peter had no idea what they were doing in an actual desert - heat, sand, cacti, no animals in sight, the whole nine yards - but he was going to kill whoever it was who thought it was a good idea. He would preferably then bring them back to life, just so he could kill them again, and then maybe again. They deserved it for bringing them all here to this hell on Earth. </p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020 [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946926</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>99</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Is Something Burning?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Peter had no idea what they were doing in an actual desert - heat, sand, cacti, no animals in sight, the whole nine yards - but he was going to kill whoever it was who thought it was a good idea. He would preferably then bring them back to life, just so he could kill them again, and then maybe again. They deserved it for bringing them all here to this hell on Earth. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t care if they needed to come here to stop an illegal weapons trade - one which was only growing by the day and needed to be cut in the bud before it could become too big to be destroyed - nor did he care that Peter himself had volunteered to come along, some of the Avengers had even suggested that it would be a bad idea, but it hadn't stopped him. He wanted to help, and that was that. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>All he cared about at that moment was the fact he was hungry, thirsty, and boiling in his own skin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His suit was sticking to him in all the worst places, and they hadn’t even started the fight yet, they still had another ten minutes at least before they found the base, and then however long the fight would take, and only </span>
  <em>
    <span>then </span>
  </em>
  <span>could Peter get somewhere shady and try to cool down.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Right now the thought of being a reasonable temperature felt like some kind of distance dream, and the idea that he had ever been too cold just sounded fake. Too cold? Peter didn’t believe he had ever been anything but boiled alive.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey kid, how’re you holding up?” Tony asked, dropping back slightly to walk beside Peter, blissfully oblivious to the heat in his temperature controlled Iron Man suit.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Been better,” Peter sighed tiredly, “but I’ve been worse so I guess I’m doing okay.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Missing May?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I am,” Peter replied, staring down at the sand like it had personally ruined his life. Being away from home wasn’t Peter’s biggest problem right now. Sure, he missed May, but he knew she was safe and at home and unless something had gone extremely wrong, not boiling alive in the middle of a desert.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>If he never had to see another grain of sand ever again, it would be too much sand too soon.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright everyone,” Steve yelled from the front of the group, “we are almost there, does everyone know the plan?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Peter nodded along with everyone else, even though the very thought of fighting, in this heat, was enough to make him want to pass out, even if just to get out of having to move much more. Exhaustion pulled at every limb, only getting worse with each step, but \peter didn’t say anything. He didn’t want to be a burden to the team, especially seeing as he knew most of them saw him as nothing more than an annoying teenager. He needed to prove he was a grown up, worthy of being an Avenger, and grown ups didn’t complain about being too hot.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Even if they were in a literal desert.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Peter managed to make it through the fight, even managing to save Tony when one of the weapon smugglers snuck up on him from behind, but now that the whole thing was over and the adrenaline was starting to leave him, Peter felt awful.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>If he had thought his limbs were heavy before, it was nothing compared to now.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He could barely life his legs enough to take a step, which was unfortunate seeing as they still needed to walk all the way back across the desert to their helicarrier, which apparently couldn’t land in the desert due to all the sand, so they would have to head to the nearest desert city.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Peter just wished they could get a sand friendly vehicle. Anything to mean that he didn’t need to walk any more than one more step.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey! Peter! You coming?” Steve yelled, the entire group already at least thirty minutes ahead. None of them seemed as affected. Sure, they were clearly all overheating, but none of them seemed to be boiling out their skins like Peter was.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was extremely jealous. He would give anything to not be feeling like this right now.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Pushing his limbs to the point of pain, he managed to catch back up with them, falling into step next to Tony and hoping no one would notice how unsteady he was on his feet, hoped no one would notice how flushed his face was or how he could barely walk in a straight line his head was spinning so much.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He should probably say something, Peter knew that. It was never a good idea to hide it when you felt bad… but he had promised not to be a burden and he was sure they weren’t that far from the helicarrier. It had air conditioning, and ice, and as soon as they got there Peter knew he would start feeling a tonne of a lot better.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was just a short walk, it wasn’t too bad.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Peter should have said something.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His head was spinning faster than he had thought possible, nausea rising in his throat and his legs threatened to give out under him. He should have said something, but now it was too late, darkness starting to fill his vision and a loud buzzing filing his ears which was too loud for him to hear words over. Maybe he was talking? He was certainly trying to, but he couldn’t hear himself speak, and maybe he was but also maybe he wasn’t and he just didn’t know.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The blackness filled his vision, the buzzing in his ears faded out along with the rest of the world.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A quiet beeping filled Peter’s ears, quiet yet insufferably loud at the same time as he slowly as he slowly slips back to the surface. He doesn't know if he wants it to shut up, or keep going so that he can ground himself in it’s repetitiveness.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was a murmuring just out of his hearing, just enough for him to hear that it was there without it being close enough for him to hear what was being said. He listened closely, doing his best to concentrate on the sounds surrounding him to try and find his way back to consciousness.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He had no idea how long it took, but he found his eyes flicking open, blinking in the harsh light as he tried to figure out what was going on.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He felt ten times better than he had last time he’d been awake, nothing was hurting as much as it was before, and he no longer felt like he was boiling alive. He actually felt normal temperature once again, and it was amazing enough that he probably would have cried if he wasn't still at least partially dehydrated.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Peter? You're awake!" Tony arrived at Peter's bedside, instantly pulling him into a tight hug, "what have I told you about telling us when you don't feel good?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Peter stared at the blanket on his bed, visibly relaxing now that he knew he want alone in the room, now that he knew Tony was here too. "I'm sorry. I didn't want to be a burden." His voice was quiet, slightly croaky, but Tony knew what he was saying and that was what mattered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You could never be a burden! I just need you to be safe, anything we need to do to get there is definitely not a burden either."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Peter lifted his eyes from the bed, just briefly enough to see the very real fear and worry and relief in Tony's eyes. He really did care, and if he did, then maybe the other Avengers did too? Even if just for Tony's sake.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Can we save the lecture for when I'm feeling a little better?" He asked, his eyes already starting to droop again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah Underoos, you get some rest, I'll make sure no monsters come and attack you."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Peter laughed quietly, pressing his face into the pillow and just a moment later, he was asleep.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoyed!!!<br/>I hope you have an amazing week!!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>